


Worth the Stress

by 1DE3shipper



Category: Emblem 3, Emblem3, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friendship, friendly!niall, shy!keaton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1802758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When One Direction met Emblem3.... Keaton was nervous to meet his idols but Niall makes him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth the Stress

**Author's Note:**

> so Emblem3 is my other favorite band and if you haven't listened to the before I suggest you go do so now because they're amazing...this happened because Keaton is literally the embodiment of every teenage fangirl out there and my friend made me write something with Keaton/Niall...I own nothing and this probably didn't happen

Keaton was incredibly antsy on the drive over to the studio. He tried taking calming breaths but even that couldn't get rid of his restless nerves.

"Y'know you're starting to get on my nerves," Drew commented, casually flinging an arm around the younger boy's shoulders. 

"You know you're excited, too," Keaton defended. "You guys are just better at hiding it than I am."

"Keat, it's not really that big of a deal," Wes argued. "They're still people just like us."

"Except not, because they're One freaking Direction."

Drew rolled his eyes and Wes just shook his head. "Please don't go all fangirl on us," Wesley begged. "Like, at least try to be mature about this?"

"I make no promises," Keaton smiled and continued bouncing his leg in anticipation of meeting his idols.

-

"They'll be here in about five," a nameless manager informed them and Keaton started pacing again.

"Would you just cut that out?" Wes complained. "You're making _me_ nervous."

"Sorry, Wes," Keaton mumbled. "Just really want them to like me, 'cause, y'know, they're super chill and everyone likes them and I don't want them to think I'm just some kid."

"Now you're just being ridiculous," Wes snorted. "First off, you are a kid and second everyone likes you _because_ you're just a kid. You're adorable."

"I'm not adorable!" Keaton protested but the older two just laughed and he decided it wasn't worth the argument, since he would never win one against Wes and Drew.

As it turned out, he wouldn't have had the chance anyway, because just then there was a knock at the door and in walked none other than the biggest boy band in the world.

"You expecting us?" Liam asked cheerfully as they filed in.

"Always," Drew answered easily, extending his hand for the British boys to shake. "Nice to finally meet you guys."

Keaton remained quiet throughout introductions, not really sure how to insert himself into the conversation and used to letting Wes and Drew do most of the talking anyways.

"Does this one talk, then?" Keaton's head snapped up when Louis playfully bumped his shoulder. He just stood there dumbly for a moment before Wesley sighed and explained, "He's a bit star struck right now, I think. He'll open up eventually." Keaton's face reddened as the other boys shared a laugh at his expense. This was a disaster. Now they thought he was just some awkward fan who couldn't carry on a conversation, which to be fair, was probably true, but Keaton didn't want the other band to know that.

Now Keaton made a deliberate effort not to talk, trying to avoid embarrassing himself further and let everyone else drive the conversation. He honestly wasn't even sure what they were taking about.

When it seemed like Harry had been in the middle of telling some story for over five minutes (with constant interruption from Louis) Keaton felt a presence next to him that hadn't been there a minute ago. He looked up into bright blue eyes and Niall smiled back at him. 

"So I hear you play guitar, huh?" The Irish boy asked. All Keaton could do was nod slowly, completely unable to process what was even happening. Niall seemed to sense his discomfort and smiled comfortingly at the younger boy before grabbing his wrist. "Wanna show me?" Again, Keaton senselessly agreed, brain seemingly unable to function in the presence of the other band.

Niall led the two of them into the rehearsal room and Keaton felt himself relax almost instantly. On instinct, he grabbed his six-string acoustic and checked the tuning. "You can play Wesley's if you want," Keaton shyly motioned to one of the other guitars. Niall laughed softly at the other boy's uncertainty and picked up the guitar, tuning it as Keaton had done to his own.

"Know any good songs?" Niall asked when they were both ready. Keaton shrugged and started picking out a random melody, which the blond did his best to replicate and compliment with his own.

The two boys played in silence for a while, Niall not quite knowing how to start a conversation with the younger boy and Keaton completely lacking the social skills and presence of mind at the moment to do so. 

"You're really good," the Irishman commented eventually. Keaton smiled shyly and felt his cheeks redden at the compliment. 

"Thanks," he responded quietly. "You're better, though."

Niall shook his head. "You can take a compliment, y'know. Give yourself some credit."

"I...sorry."

"You don't have to apologize I'm just saying," Niall laughed. "You're really shy, aren't you?"

"Don't really say much, I guess," Keaton stopped playing as he responded. "I don't have to; Wes and Drew talk more than enough to make up for it."

Niall put his guitar to the side, too. "I bet you've got some important things to say, though."

The younger boy shrugged again. "Isn't that what music's for?" he asked. "Like, I write some, I guess. Not that we play, just that I play for myself." Keaton looked almost embarrassed by this and if anything it made him even more adorable.

"You should play one for me. Not now, if you don't want to, but maybe sometime," Niall suggested. "Would that be okay?"

Keaton nodded. "That'd be really cool," he agreed. "Does that mean you want to hang out again?"

"Well, yeah, I mean this has been fun, hasn't it? You're much better company than those idiots," Niall motioned to where they had come from.

"Speaking of which, how long are you here for?"

"Sick of me already, are you?" the blond joked. Keaton was about to protest, but Niall stopped him. "I'm kidding, but we've probably got awhile. I'm sure they'll come find us when it's time to go. In the meantime, I say we play some more."

Keaton nodded in agreement and allowed Niall to lead their jam session this time, trying to follow the Irishman's finger movements and complement them with his own melodies. Every once in a while, they would break out into a song they both knew or would make up their own words to go with their improv, but for the most part they engaged in simple conversation, something that was coming more easily by the minute. Keaton found himself strangely at ease with the older boy and was able to forget that Niall was supposed to be a big celebrity. He really was just another guy.

They shared stories about their experiences on X-Factor and their time working with Simon Cowell. Niall told Keaton what it was like coming to America for the first time with a number one and Keaton described the first show he ever played with Wes and Drew. Keaton listened while Niall detailed why Ireland will always be the best place on earth and then took his turn explaining the perfect surfing conditions that you can only get in California.

"You're really easy to talk to," Keaton said suddenly. "Like, I was really nervous about meeting you guys but talking to you is just like talking to someone I've known forever."

Niall nudged his knee against Keaton's. "You're a lot of fun to talk to, too. And you're really good at listening. Which, I guess you've kind of gotta be to put up with me." He grinned sheepishly. "I just really like making friends." Niall shrugged.

"So are we?" Keaton asked. "Friends?"

"I mean, I'd say we are."

Keaton smiled bigger than he had all day, which was saying something by this point. "Sick," he nodded.

Suddenly, his and Niall's phones buzzed in synch.

_Wes: where are you guys? they're getting ready to go!_

"I guess that's our cue to find them," Niall said reluctantly, obviously having gotten a similar message from one of his friends.

Keaton sighed. "Yup." He wasn't ready to leave yet; he was having fun with Niall!

"Hey gimme you're phone, mate," Niall instructed before grabbing Keaton's iPhone from his hand. The younger boy was about to ask what he was doing, when he saw Niall type something quickly and toss it back to him. The new contact read " _Nialler :)_ "

"I'm putting you into my phone as KeaterPan, is that alright?"

Keaton laughed and nodded. "Yeah, that's cool. I mean, everyone calls me that. Do you need me to put it into your phone?"

"Naw, I sent myself a message so you're good," Niall said with a wink. "Ready?" He offered his arm, which Keaton took with another giggle and they escorted each other back towards the studio lounge, laughing all the way.

"There they are," Liam announced when Keaton and Niall finally rejoined the others. "Were you avoiding us or something?"

"Just went to jam," Niall told them. "Keat's good. He's a musician."

"You two look to be good buddies now, huh Keaters?" Wes teased, causing his younger brother to blush.

"Alright, lads, Paul's getting impatient. We'd better go," Liam reminded them and Keaton was almost wishing that they'd suddenly be told they had another hour to hang but he knew that wasn't going to happen.

They said their goodbyes and Niall pulled him into a tight hug. "Text me sometime, yeah mate?"

"Yeah, totally," Keaton agreed. "See you around?"

"Of course!" The Irish boy agreed, quickly kissing Keaton's forehead before following the others out the door. "Bye Keaters!" he called behind him. Keaton could only smile in response as he felt Wes and Drew's questioning gazes.

"Keaters?" the oldest asked smugly, eyebrow raised and clearly teasing.

"Shut up," Keaton mumbled in response.

"So was that worth getting all worked up about?"

Keaton just smiled and opened his incoming text.

_Nialler: had so much fun. you free tomorrow?_

Yeah, it was totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!
> 
> check out my tumblr: http://1de3shipper.tumblr.com/


End file.
